Juego de recuerdos
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Un inocente juego que se convierte en un viaje a través de los recuerdos al pasado, un viaje que nos mostrará la relación paso a paso de Noruega y Dinamarca. Desde el comienzo como enemigos hasta... ¿Dónde? El camino nunca había sido fácil y menos para ellos dos. Dennor


¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, un oneshot de los míos que parece que nunca acaban ^^U

Especialmente hecho para el cumpleaños de una personita, aunque me haya retrasado dos meses... Acuérdate del regalo de tu cumple mejor.

Una aclaración. Las palabras normales pertenecen a Noruega, _las cursivas a los recuerdos_ y **las negritas a Mathias**

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia ni nada parecido.

**Juego de recuerdos**

7:00

Ziummmmm

Ziummmmm

Ziummmmm

Con un movimiento de mano, el estridente sonido se detuvo. Tendría que afinar el hechizo zumbido antes de que el pitido dañase mis oídos de forma permanente. Nadie preferiría ese sonido al de un despertador normal, pero el manejo del hechizo era mi prioridad en estos momentos, dominarlo aumentaría mi maestría en la magia. Despertar con ese chirrido molesto era el mayor aliciente para mejorar.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana de la habitación, donde unos glaucos árboles componían una bella vista. El tiempo poco a poco a poco mejoraba síntoma de una la primavera que ya se mostraba en todo sus esplendor.

Una simple ojeada al calendario me informó de la fecha. 17 de mayo.

**7:30**

Bajé por las escaleras a la cocina con calma, vestido tras una rápida ducha.

La fecha no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza. No sucedía nada especialmente importante para mí, mas para el resto de las naciones era veinticuatro horas de algarabía. Ese día, desde hacía décadas, ocasionaba que los más estrambóticos sinsentidos se adueñasen de mi vida por unas cuantas horas. Y el origen de todo ese esperpento no era otro que Anko. Esa fecha, día designado como mi llegada al mundo, siempre venía acompañada por un excéntrico plan, cada año más peligroso que el anterior.

Que mi casa no hubiese estallado en mil pedazos por el uso masivo de fuegos artificiales, inundada por el fracasado intento de construir un océano dentro de mi vivienda con fauna y flora incluida o allanada por un molesto danés desnudo quien aseguraba ser el mejor presente que podía recibir no hacía más que aumentar mi inquietud.

Si por alguna remota posibilidad, Thor había oído mis plegarias y había enviado un rayo a Anko para evitar que arribase en mi hogar con su plan a cuesta, explicaría el silencio que invadía mi casa. Quizás hubiese comprendido que los días de cumpleaños eran iguales a cualquier otro.

Aun así, era sábado. Era sumamente extraño que no estuviese aquí enredando con cualquiera de los muchos objetos preciados esparcido por las habitaciones de mi hogar o simplemente a mi lado, haciendo lo que fuera que quisiese hacer. A pesar del par de años juntos, todavía le gustaba entrar en mi casa así, de forma furtiva, como si fuera un juego para él traspasar todas las defensas que rodeaban mi casa. ¿Y si alguna de ellas al final había servido para su propósito original?

No. Imposible. No debía preocuparme, llegaría por la tarde, Anko nunca había sido una persona de mañana.

Abrí el frigorífico para, como era usual, sacar los ingredientes con los que prepararía mi desayuno. Todo daba la sensación de ser el preámbulo para un día normal, hasta que vi, delante de la botella de leche, una nota.

La recogí, reconociendo la descuidada letra al instante. Solo alguien podía escribir de forma tan infantil, a pesar de los siglos a su espalda.

** Hey, Norge, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Pensabas que había olvidado tu cumpleaños? ¡Nunca! ¡El rey del norte no olvida! ¡Y este año he creado para ti un súper juego!**

** Dale a la vuelta a la hoja para conseguir la pista que te indicará al lugar que tienes que ir.**

** PD: Me comí el helado.**

** PDD: ¡TE QUIEROOOOO!**

Deposité la carta en la mesa sin darle la vuelta y me dispuse a buscar los dulces para acompañar el desayuno. No tenía tiempo para infantiles juegos, los deberes de una nación me mantenían demasiado ocupado. Además, esta tarde tenía una importante cita con el club de magia, no podía faltar por una nimiedad así.

Abrí la puerta de la estantería de donde cayó otra nota. Me agaché para recogerla del inmaculado suelo.

**Vamos Noru ¡No seas malo! ¡Juega al juego! ¡Solo por hoy! ¡Venga! **

** ¿A qué has leído la carta de la nevera y no la has hecho caso? ¿Y a qué después quisiste coger tus cereales? ¡Te conozco muy bien! **

** PD: Me gustan más mis cereales, te regalan una figurita de acción en cada paquete.**

Me percaté de que varios dulces, por no decir la mayoría, habían desaparecido ¿En qué momento había obtenido el permiso de comerlos? No importaba. Más tarde saldría a comprar, desayunaría los restos de cada bolsa.

Y no. No jugaría al juego y menos tras dejarme sin desayuno. Solté el papel encima del otro y me dispuse a desayunar lo más decente posible a pesar de la cantidad bastante menor a la usual.

**7:50**

Tras saborear debidamente los alimentos, limpiar la cubertería y la mesa, me dirigí al salón. Finalizaría un antiguo libro versado en artes ilusorias en el cual algunos procedimientos para hechizos complejos aparecían mejor detallados que en otros de mayor renombre. Después de finalizarlo comenzaría con el tedioso papeleo del día.

En el sillón donde habitualmente leía, reposaba otra nota, encima del reposabrazos. Me pregunté cuál era la cantidad de notas esparcidas por las habitaciones. Conociéndole habría más de veinte en cada habitación, todas escondidas estratégicamente para interrumpirme en los peores momentos posibles.

Me planteé seriamente usar un hechizo de magnetismo aplicado a esos papeles, para que volasen de sus escondites hasta mí. Me rebatí a mí mismo la idea, la magia no era un juego y cada hechizo era más complejo que cualquiera de los algoritmos que utilizaban los físicos más versados. Un pequeño fallo y podría desembocar en pilas y pilas de libros gruesos sepultándome.

Cogí la nota con distinta caligrafía, demasiado limpia y ordenada para pertenecer a Anko.

_**Soy Tino. Solo quería pedirte que participes, todos parecen muy emocionados, aunque nadie tanto como Mathias ¡Está más hiperactivo que Peter! Incluso convencimos a Berwald de participar. Juega, por favor.**_

_** PD: Siento haber entrado en tu casa sin tu permiso. También no haber podido parar a Den antes de que se comiera tus dulces. Si te apetece, cuando pases por Suecia te haré una buena comida**_**. **

_**Con cariño, Tino **_

Había introducido a todos los demás nórdicos en ese estúpido juego. No quería saber cómo los había persuadido para ello.

No sentiría ningún remordimiento por no seguirles el juego. Tenía importantes actividades esa tarde y mañana. Si ellos se podían permitir el lujo de perder un día completo que así sea, pero yo no podía permitírmelo.

Acomodado ya en el sillón, preparado para olvidar todo lo referido al día de mi cumpleaños, abrí el libro por la página que marcaba el separador... Y donde otra carta discrepaba sobre mi afán de continuar el manuscrito. Le concedía la constancia, tener el valor de entrar en mi hogar con las medidas de seguridad era loable. Aunque él parecía ser capaz de entrar en mi casa en cualquier momento, a pesar de todas las barreras, tanto físicas como mágicas, alrededor de la propiedad.

**Noru, te juro que esta es la última carta. Solo ven. He pedido ayuda a muchos países, pero a muchos. Vamos, te vas a divertir. Viajarás a un montón de sitios. Solo acepta. Vamoooooosss**

Aun siendo una carta, podía imaginar el tono de su voz mientras profería esas palabras.

Tendría que ir para no decepcionar a todos esos países. Solo por ello iría.

Me mentía a mí mismo diciendo eso. En el fondo, desde el principio quise ir.

**8:05**

Salí a la terraza, donde el troll dormitaba arrullado con los pocos rayos de luz que llegaban a la superficie del terreno. La mañana, todavía fría, mejoraría con el pasar de las horas.

Leí la primera nota que había abandonado anteriormente en la cocina a la espera de que me decidiera. Veamos cuál era la pista.

**Comienza un viaje**

** Igual que todos**

** Un principio**

** Esto no rima, da igual.**

** Traje**

** Lodos**

** Maleficio**

** Rival**

** ¡Ahora todo rima!**

** Lima.**

** ¡Te quiero!**

** Caramelo**

No me esperaba mucho más. La literatura y menos todavía la poesía era un área inexplorada para el autodenominado "rey del norte".

Me centré en el lugar indicado por las palabras. Era evidente a qué se refería, el problema sería encontrarlo tras todos los cambios que se habrían producido tras más de mis años. No quedaría más que recurrir a la magia.

Si la información sobre los viajes era cierta, necesitaría un medio veloz para moverme por todo el continente llegado el momento.

-Troll, despierta. Es momento de irse.

**8:20**

El lugar debería estar cerca, la flecha verde formada por mi magia brillaba a cada paso con más fuerza, un claro indicativo de la cercanía.

La poesía, si se la podía denominar así, no tuvo ningún tipo de dificultad. Se refería al momento de conocernos, hace más de un milenio en uno de los bosques noruegos vírgenes en aquella época.

No me equivoqué, por algún milagro el lugar continuaba siendo un bosque, cuyos árboles de aquella época hacía tiempo que habían fallecido siendo reemplazados por sus descendientes.

La flecha desapareció, signo de que me hallaba en el lugar indicado. Observé los alrededores, buscando alguna pista u objeto. Algo que me informase de mi siguiente destino.

Debía ser eso, la nota que estaba en un árbol pinchada. Dudaba que hubiese otras personas que estuviesen jugando a este u otro juego parecido, esto no era el extraño juego del hombre trajeado y sin cara que a Mathias le gustaba jugar.

La arranqué sin miramientos, leyendo las palabras con mirada aburrida. Demasiado sencillo.

**Seguro que habrás llegado rápido ¡La magia es muy útil a veces! ¿A qué la has utilizado? **

** Yo me perdí unas cuantas veces. No estoy muy seguro de si este es el lugar indicado ¡Todos los árboles parecen iguales!**

** Dicen que deje de divagar y vaya al grano. Aquí nos conocimos, aunque me atacaste sin que te hiciese nada ¿Por qué? **

Entraste en mis tierras sin permiso. Ni siquiera tú esperabas una cálida bienvenida.

**Pero gracias por atacarme ¡Así pude conocerte! Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez nunca pensé que acabaríamos siendo lo que somos.**

Y pensar que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día...

_En la rama más baja de un árbol esperé a que la presa se acercase. Su ingenuidad para entrar en mis bosques me asombraba, pero por poco tiempo. Dentro de poco, muy poco, descubriría que tenían un dueño._

_ El otro niño se acercó corriendo, blandiendo su hacha como si de un juguete se tratase. Idiota. Esa era la única palabra para describirlo. En medio de territorio enemigo se alejaba de su grupo sin siquiera preocuparse en equiparse de manera apropiada. Lo sentía por sus aliados, debían desesperarse continuamente por él._

_ Apunté la flecha a sus pies. No apuntaría a su cuerpo, no era un asesino, pero sería una advertencia para los invasores. Si el niño no era muy grueso de mente, volvería con su grupo y abandonarían estas tierras._

_ En el mismo instante que disparé, el intruso giró a la izquierda escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me había oído? Había procurado no realizar ruido alguno. ¿Cómo pudo saber que alguien le observaba?_

_ Apunté al árbol con el arco. Inútil. Se había escondido detrás de un árbol que le cubría perfectamente, desde aquí no podría disparar. Tendría que bajar._

_ Con el arco tenso y una flecha lista para ser descargada, me deslicé entre los árboles, escondiéndome al menor indicio de peligro. _

_ Por fin llegué al árbol que el invasor había utilizado para resguardarse, pero allí no había nadie. Se había movido por el bosque, seguramente lo más lejos posible de mí, en busca de sus compañeros._

_ No._

_No lo haría. Durante unos segundos nuestros ojos se habían cruzado y sabía que no se rendiría, no parecía su estilo. Seguía por la zona. Lo presentía. Acechándome. Justo... Justo... ¡Aquí!_

_ Me volteé veloz disparando la flecha encajándose en un arbusto cercano. No. Ahí no estaba. Hubiese jurado que allí había habido alguien. Mis sentidos me habían engañado._

_ No, espera, no me había confundido. Solo se había movido de zona más rápido que mi flecha. _

_ Solté el arco, sin una flecha al alcance me era inútil y desenvainé mi espada en un veloz movimiento, tan veloz que desvió el hacha que si no hubiese sido por mi rápida reacción me hubiese acertado._

_ Me aparté de él, buscando la mayor distancia entre ambos. Con su mayor altura y peso sería difícil ganar y menos si contaba con ese metal cubriendo parte de su pecho. Lo único que cubría el mío era una simple camisa de tela gris. Nada comparado con su armadura. _

_ La velocidad tampoco era su punto débil, su rapidez al moverse me había sorprendido. _

_ La pelea fue corta, pero intensa. En un momento de la pelea, saqué mi daga, para defenderme a dos manos, pero me fue arrebatada de un certero golpe en la empuñadura antes siquiera de dar un simple movimiento con ella. Desviaba todos los golpes, sin oportunidad de contratacar ¿Cómo pude creer que podría ganar en mi primera batalla? Nunca debí bajar de aquel árbol. _

_ Un golpe mal parado, un empujón contra un tronco y antes de tener la oportunidad de defenderme, el filo de su hacha se hallaba a pocos milímetros de mi cuello, listo para rebanarlo. _

_ -Suelta la espada ¡Ahora!- Me ordenó. Su filo cortando mi piel de la cercanía con la hoja. Un fino hilo de sangre descendió por el corte._

_ Apreté con más fuerza el mango de la espada. Siendo quien era, no me mataría. No siendo quien era. Dolería, pero no continuaría hasta el Valhala. Quien viajaría sería ese humano al que atravesaría en cuanto me recuperase._

_ -¿No entiendes mi idioma? ¡Suéltala ahora!_

_ -No.- Apreté los dientes. Estaba preparado para ser asesinado por un corto tiempo._

_ -Espera... ¿Comprendes mi idioma?_

_ Ni me molesté en contestar, la respuesta era obvia. Además, mi actitud ante la idea de quedarme desprotegido había quedado claro._

_ -Eres uno de los nuestros.- Me soltó, alejándose de mí- No sabía que existía uno en estas tierras, si no te hubiésemos avisado de que venía. ¡Ja! La cara que va a poner Berwald cuando sepa que mi incursión si servía para algo._

_ -¿De qué hablas?- Ese chico era extraño. Aunque fuese uno de los representantes de la tierra bajo nuestros pies, no era normal que se desentendiese de las armas y simplemente se relajase cuando segundos antes me amenazaba con su hoja. _

_ -Todavía no me he presentado, soy Mathias, mis tierras están al sur de aquí. ¿Y tú?-No contesté. ¿Y si usaba mi nombre para algún tipo de magia negra?_

_ -¿No tienes nombre? Eres un poco callado. No tengas miedo, quiero ser tu amigo. _

_¿Un amigo? Nunca había tenido uno... Nadie se había ofrecido a algo parecido, mi puesto entre mi gente siempre me había imbuido de una distancia insalvable. Mi carácter tampoco ayudó en el asunto. Demasiado reservado y el halo de misterio solo contribuían a forjar la leyenda de un dios entre mortales, cuyo aspecto no cambiaba nunca. _

_Alargó la mano. Un apretón de manos. ¿Quería que le diese la mano? Su sonrisa solo aumentó, su mano no bajó. Sí, quería que le diese la mano._

_Lentamente, elevé la mano a la altura de la suya. Tenía miedo de que todo fuese una trampa perpetrada por él. Estaba siendo un inconsciente por confiar en alguien que acababa de conocer, pero quería mantener un lazo con al menos uno de los míos, alguien que no moriría en un suspiro._

_-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue aquí?- Giré la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz. Varios hombres, presumiblemente habitantes suyos, se dirigían a nuestro árbol._

_No sabía que hacían aquí, pero debía huir antes de que me capturasen._

_Golpeé al niño del hacha, sujetando la espada e internándome en el espeso bosque, rumbo a la aldea. No paré, a pesar de los gritos del niño instándome a ello._

_No debía fiarme de los extraños, nunca más._

**Todavía conservo el arco que se te olvidó ese día, junto a las dos flechas que disparaste contra mí. También la daga. Sé qué hace siglos me dijiste que me deshiciese de ella, pero nunca pude, ni siquiera cuando te fuiste.**

** Me enfadé mucho con mis hombres, te espantaron de una forma que ahora me hace reír. Sigo pensando que eras muy lindo en esa época, aunque ahora lo eres más ¡No lo olvides nunca!**

** El siguiente punto es donde nuestros puntos se entrelazaron, sin fuerza al principio, desconfiando el uno del otro, pero irónicamente fue una pelea las que nos unió.**

** PD: Le pedí ayuda a Fin con las palabras, a él se le dan mejor. **

Otro punto bastante claro.

**8:55**

Solo quedaban ruinas del siguiente punto. Lo que antaño fue una de nuestras orgullosas fortalezas de piedra y madera ahora solo eran piedras y paredes derruidas. Hordas de turistas se apelotonaban descuidadamente donde solo los guerreros más fuertes pudieron entrar. Como cambiaban el mundo...

Me dirigí a la explanada, donde por primera vez nos habíamos visto sin atacarnos mutuamente. Las malas hierbas habían invadido el campo de entrenamiento, una llanura sin nada interesante en ella, por lo que no atraía el interés de las masas, más impresionados por las piedras caídas.

Allí, debajo de un cascote, había una hoja tirada en el suelo. Me agaché, soplando sobre su superficie para retirar el polvo y con ello, leer las palabras escritas.

**Este lugar ha desmejorado un poco. Antes estaba un poco más cuidado. Bastante más cuidado. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Estas échaselas a Suecia, no a mí. Él fue quien lo destruyó. Si el campo se mantuviese como antes me hubiese gustado una revancha. Tú contra mí. Sería el combate del siglo. **

** Ese día me ganaste. Fuiste la primera persona en mucho tiempo y eso me decidió a que al menos deberíamos ser amigos. Hemos avanzado mucho de ese punto ¿A que sí?**

**¿Por qué venías tan sucio ese día? Siempre has tenido una obsesión por estar limpio, incluso en una época en que no existía agua caliente. Nos pescamos unos buenos resfriados por el agua helada a la que nos habían obligado a acostumbrarnos. Eso si que fue un buen invento, el agua caliente dentro de tuberías y una bañera. No pienses mal ¡Soy un vikingo! Me bañaría en agua caliente sin rechistar! **

No tengo problemas en contar la razón detrás de mi descuidada apariencia ese día, no es como si fuese un secreto. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi lo olvido.

_El caballo se deslizaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, azuzado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Había vuelto a olvidar la hora en que los líderes me habían convocado y sabía que su talante no era el más adecuado cuando no cumplía con las órdenes dadas. No había sido mi culpa, ll tiempo había volado por el encuentro con varios enanos buscadores de oro y un dragón enojado por la pérdida de sus joyas. Tuve que intervenir para calmar ambos bandos y una posible guerra entre ambos pueblos mágicos._

_ Cerré la puerta de las caballerizas con cuidado, nadie debía descubrir que había vuelto a salir en la noche hasta bien entrado el día, desoyendo todas las órdenes. Ni siquiera el caballerizo._

_ -Lukas.- Me di la vuelta lentamente, maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Durante dos noches seguidas había sido descubierto, si volvían a descubrirme me prohibirían el salir de mi habitación durante días otra vez. Castigo que odiaba con todo mi ser._

_ El noble, uno de los hombres más prominentes de mi nación, me miró desesperado.- Nunca aprenderás. No debiste y menos ahora con tan importantes invitados. ¿Eso son quemaduras?- Ante su cara de espanto, bajé la mirada a mi camisa, donde un agujero provocado por una de las llamas del reptil alado había dejado un agujero difícil de esconder.- ¿Cómo te has... No. Mejor no quiero saberlo, estoy cansado de tus historias inventadas.- Todos me creían un mentiroso ante mis aventuras con criaturas mitológicas. Muchos años antes había descubierto que era el único capaz de interactuar con las fantásticas criaturas que habitaban los riscos, bosques y ríos de mis tierras. No importaba la opinión de los humanos, mi vida entre dichas criaturas era mucho más gratificante que esta, encerrado en un castillo rodeado de hipócritas y traidores.- Vete a cambiar. Nuestros invitados acaban de llegar._

_ Vestido con unas incómodas ropas, llenas de adornos para mostrar el poderío de mis líderes, nos dirigimos a un llano cercano, denominado el campo de entrenamiento, punto de salida desde donde mi gente mostraría a los extranjeros todas las salas del castillo. _

_ Entre los visitante había un joven de mi edad, de cabello desaliñado. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?_

_ -¡Hola otra vez! ¡Ha sido un largo tiempo!- Ese joven..._

** La cara que se te puso cuando me reconociste. Si hubiesen existido las cámaras de fotos te hubiese hecho una. Al menos esta vez no me atacaste. Otra cosa que siempre te quise preguntar ¿Por qué tenías una quemadura en la cara?**

Los encuentros con dragones son complicados. Quizás cuando vuelva te cuente toda la historia.

Por muchas naciones que creyesen locuras mis afirmaciones; Anko, a pesar de ser incapaz de percibir a las criaturas mágicas, nunca dudó sobre la veracidad de mis palabras. Incluso en este siglo donde la tecnología y la ciencia ha asestado un golpe de muerte a la magia y las creencias.

-_Sígueme.- Murmuré, saliendo de la sala donde nuestros líderes continuaban afinando las últimas trazas del tratado._

_-¿Tienes una sorpresa por mi llegada?- No respondí. Ni a esa ni a ninguna de las numerosas preguntas que salieron de sus labios a un ritmo feroz. Si luchaba como hablaba sería el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra, lástima que toda la energía saliese por su boca y sus exagerados gestos._

_Tras varios minutos donde estuve a punto de perder el control y pedirle que se callase de manera inapropiada para un invitado, llegamos al patio interior donde le había visto entrenar con jóvenes guerreros durante unos minutos cuando pasamos por la zona durante en la visita guiada._

_-Atácame.- Dije desenvainando mi espada, una de mucho mejor nivel que la que utilicé en nuestra primera pelea._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué debería atacarte? Somos aliados, ya sabes... compañeros.- Preguntó confuso, mirando a los alrededores.- Ni siquiera tengo mi hacha conmigo._

_-La dejaste tirada en ese rincón.- Señalé donde efectivamente la poderosa hacha estaba desparramada como si de un cuchillo oxidado se tratase.- Debes cuidar mejor tus armas. No sabes cuando la necesitarás._

_-Esa es la frase más larga que te he oído decir.- Suspiró recogiendo el hacha y poniéndose en posición ofensiva.- Está bien. No te arrepientas después, no voy a tener piedad..._

_Ataqué en medio de su monólogo, irritado por su fanfarroneo sin sentido. Me sorprendió. A pesar de dar la sensación de estar totalmente envuelto en sus desvaríos, rechazó el golpe._

_-¡EY! ¡Eso es trampa!- Exclamó, furioso por mi movimiento._

_-Comenzamos hace un minuto. En el campo de batalla no te perdonarán solo porque hables.- Repliqué colocándome en posición defensiva. Ese chico tenía la cabeza en las nubes y era hora de que alguien le pusiera los pies en la tierra._

_-Si quieres que sea así...- Embistió en mi dirección con el hacha en ristre. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad desvié el hacha para después propinarle un golpe con la empuñadura de mi espada._

_Era un buen oponente, debía reconocerlo. Un par de veces estuve a punto de perder, pero en los últimos segundos rectifiqué, salvándome de una humillante derrota. La batalla se decantó por un bando segundos después, cuando por un error dejó su cuello desprotegido, dándome la oportunidad de contratacar. Y así hice antes de poder defenderse. Vencí, con mi espada a pocos milímetros de su cuello, preparado para degollarlo si esto hubiese sido una batalla real._

_Respiré profundamente varias veces, agotado por el ejercicio físico. Él, con la boca abierta, sin creerse qué había perdido, boqueaba como si le faltase el aire. Quien hubiese dicho que era un mal perdedor._

_-Eso ha sido... ¡Increíble! Debes enseñarme cómo realizar ese último movimiento, dejaré con la boca abierta a ese idiota de Berwald. Debemos enfrentarnos a menudo ¡Debo mejorar! ¡Sabías todos mis movimientos! ¿Ves el futuro o algo parecido? Eso sería...- Me agobió su cercanía. Me había equivocado, no había sido un mal perdedor; aun así, no era necesario acercarse tanto a mi persona._

_-Nunca permitas que posibles enemigos vean todos tus movimientos, pues aprenderán de ellos y buscarán contramedidas. Pavonearse frente a nosotros fue un grave error.- No entendía por qué explicaba a ese chico su error. Quizás vencer a alguien con esos métodos no era tan gratificante._

_-Entiendo ¡A partir de ahora entrenaré en secreto! ¿Qué te parece?_

_No me parecía ni bien ni mal. Era su problema, en él quedaba sin cumplir mi consejo o no. _

_-Eres un poco callado... Pero eres lindo.- ¿Qu-Qué había dicho? Debía haber escuchado mal. Era un guerrero, un vikingo ¿cómo podía describirme con esas palabras?_

_-Agradecería que utilizase otros adjetivos, ese tipo de palabras es más propio de una doncella, no de un guerrero.- Le pedí, utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpearle con el canto de mi espada. Me recordé que era un invitado en el castillo, atacarle mientras estaba desarmado sería una gran falta de modales.- Incluso si fuese una extraña broma, no somos lo suficiente cercanos._

_-Hablas raro, pareces un viejo. ¡Somos amigos! ¡Claro que podemos hacer bromas!_

_-No somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos._

_-Hola, me llamo Mathias ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- ¿Un amigo? Todavía creía en esas tonterías. La gente como nosotros no podemos tener amigos y menos entre nuestra propia gente._

_-Lo pensaré.- Contesté, sin querer formar un lazo más profundo con ese chico. Intuía que sería importante en mi vida, pero esa dependencia me asustaba. _

_-Nadie dice eso. Dice "Claro" "Sí" "Por supuesto", pero no "Lo pensaré" ¿Qué debes pensar? No hay nada que pensar.- Al no responder pareció rendirse.- Vale, vale, piénsalo, pero quiero una respuesta y tu nombre, al menos dime tu nombre._

_-Lukas._

_-¿Lukas? Buen nombre. Hola, Lukas. Es un placer conocerte._

**Me ganaste. No me gustó perder, debo reconocerlo ¿Cómo conseguiste ser tan bueno? Aunque me diste un consejo nunca me enseñaste nada. Una pena... Me hubiese gustado patear el culo a Suecia. **

**El siguiente lugar puede que no te guste, yo guardo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, a pesar que por lo que sucedió allí dejases de hablarme durante siglos. **

**¿Hace falta que diga más?**

No, no hace falta.

**9:45**

Llegué a la zona, totalmente cubierto por la flora. Al contrario que las ruinas noruegas, el antiguo templo había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido, al igual que los antiguos dioses.

Si la memoria no me fallaba, allí se había localizado la entrada al templo. En ese prado, los corrales con los sacrificios. Y donde estaba ese joven árbol, nuestra tienda.

No erré, mis recuerdos seguían intactos. La hoja pegada a la superficie de dicho árbol me daba la razón.

**Noru, estamos a lado del templo. Me hubiese gustado que durase. Los griegos todavía tienen ese templo grande...**

El Partenón.

**Y los egipcios las pirámides, pero nosotros perdimos este templo. El que peor lo pasó fue Suecia, la cara que tuvo durante años cuando se destruyó... Cualquiera se acercaba ¡Eso no significaba que yo no me acercase! ¡Esa advertencia no va para mí!**

Nos damos cuenta. Tu instinto de supervivencia se extinguió hace siglos.

**La noche a la que me refiero fue en la que te cogiste tu primera borrachera**

_-¡Vamos Lukas! ¡Bebe un poco!- Mathias me acercó el vaso repleto de cerveza. En esa sociedad ya éramos hombres de pleno derecho y más al ser lo que ellos consideraban los enviados de los dioses. No tenía prohibido beber alcohol, pero todavía me seguía rehusando. Aborrecía la sola idea de no poseer el control de mi propia mente.- ¡No pasará nada!_

_Confiaba en Mathias, no por nada era mi amigo, la persona en quien más confiaba. En esos últimos siglos nos habíamos acercado hasta ser casi inseparables, y para mí... No... Reprimí el solo hecho de pensarlo. Se había convertido en mi hermano, ahora y siempre. Eso es lo que éramos y lo que siempre seríamos._

_Para librarme de tal desalentador pensamiento, observé el ambiente de fiesta, lo que basicamente había sido mi único recurso para pasar estas horas muertas. A esas horas de la noche, la mayor parte de los vikingos se encontraban en un estado tan avanzado de embriaguez que me sorprendía que se mantuviesen en pie; otros estaban en las tiendas acompañados por sus mujeres o esclavas procedentes de diversos puntos del mundo. Algunos discutían, pero no peleaban. En un sitio sagrado como era este, una salvaje lucha deshonraría a la tribu de los que procedían los luchadores. _

_Negué con la cabeza, más ocupado en mirar la burda competición entre varios vikingos en tal estado de ebriedad que a duras penas se mantenían en pies, pero quienes continuaban ingiriendo alcohol a un ritmo frenético para declararse vencedor._

_Una cabeza con pelo desordenado rubio tapó la mayor parte de mi visión ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que bebiese? Que beber, follar y matar fuese un símbolo de masculinidad poco me importaba, las modas pasaban rápido, aunque esas pareciesen mantenerse en el tiempo. _

_-¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?- Al otro lado Berwald gruñó llevándose la jarra de cerveza a la boca- ¡Hasta Berwald bebe! ¡Y no hay cosa más seria y aburrida en el mundo que él!_

_Berwald respondió con un "bastardo", mientras pedía a gritos que le rellenasen la jarra. Si el alcohol convertía al estricto nórdico en eso ¿Qué haría conmigo?_

_Al final cedí, no podía ser nada muy malo ¿Verdad?_

_El sabor agrio de la bebida me causó repulsa. No entendía como bebían algo así. Muchas otras bebidas tenían mejor sabor, pero esas no eran consideradas bebidas de hombres. Me alentaron a continuar, asegurándome que el sabor mejoraría a los pocos tragos. ¿Debía continuar? Acerqué la jarra a mi boca, ingiriendo un largo trago del agrio líquido, obligándome a no escupirlo y ser la vergüenza de mis tribus._

_Tres horas después el alcohol había hecho mella en mi cuerpo. No recordaba por qué me había negado antes a tomarla. La sensación de seguridad y satisfacción. Ahora me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para invadir con éxito cualquier ciudad de paganos. _

_-Lukas, lo mejor sería que lo dejases.- el borroso Mathias (porque era Mathias ¿No?) apartó la bebida de mí.- Pareces a punto de caer dormido o vomitar. _

_-Yo diré cuando quiero parar.- Repliqué abalanzándome contra él. O eso creí, lo único que hice fue caerme al suelo con los pasos tambaleantes.- ¡Por Odín! ¿Qué hago en el suelo?_

_-A eso mismo me refería, ni siquiera te mantienes en pie._

_-¡Por supuesto que me mantengo en pie!- Me levanté dispuesto a demostrarle mi buena condición, pero ni siquiera me pude mantener en mis rodillas sin las manos como apoyo. ¿Por qué no podía levantarme? No era difícil, solo es poner los dos pies en el suelo ¿Por qué se mueve tanto?¿Loki estaba jugando con mi mente? Me levantaría solo, sin ayuda. Mi orgullo se mantendría intacto... Volví a caer, en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas._

_-Te vienes conmigo, ahora.- Y así, a pesar de mis protestas, Mathias me arrastró hasta mi tienda._

_-Aquí estamos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que serias un borracho hablador y bravucón.- ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Hablar? Yo siempre era así ¿No? Tampoco había hablado tanto... Que confusión...- Lo mejor será que vuelva a la fiesta. Tú no te muevas de aquí, no quiero encontrarte mañana por ahí desnudo gritando disparates. _

_A pesar de toda la confusión en mi cabeza, esta se aclaró unos segundos. Él no se podía ir. No. No podía._

_Me agarré a su túnica con fuerza.- No te vayas._

_-Lukas, tengo que irme, aunque sea para saber si Berwald no ha partido la cara a alguien. Así que suéltame, anda._

_-No quiero.- No podía irse sin que le dijese... ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Era algo importante... Algo muy importante..._

_-Si siempre fueras así... ¿Tengo que emborracharte cada vez que quiera que seas cariñoso conmigo?- No entendí mucho de lo que decía, mi mente estaba embotada.- La próxima que estemos en mis tierras te invitaré a beber. Aunque dudo que aceptes, mañana te vas a sentir como una mierda._

_Este era un buen momento. Sentía más valor en este momento que en cualquier otro de mi vida. Decirle mis sentimientos siempre me había parecido una mala idea, pero ahora parecía la mejor. ¿Por qué nunca me atreví? Quien puede recordarlo, yo no sin duda._

_-Mathias, yo... yo...- ¿Qué quería decirle? Era difícil encontrar las palabras. Y Mathias parecía cada vez más impaciente por salir y volver a la celebración. No lo podía permitir. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener el valor suficiente para ello._

_Apreté sus hombros, para así obtener la suficiente fuerza con la que estirarme. Apreté sus labios contra los míos, en un beso pegajoso. Se separaría sin duda, puede que estuviese borracho, pero no era idiota. Se separaría en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Hundí mis dedos en sus hombros, en un torpe intento de mantenerlo a mi lado._

_Fallé ¿Por qué falló tanto cuando se refiere a Mathias? No solo ceptó el beso, sino que me lo devolviendo con las mismas ansias con las que yo lo comencé. ¿Por qué creía que era una mala idea besarle?_

_Duró unos pocos segundos, hasta que recobró el juicio tirando de mí lejos, sus ojos horrorizados por lo que acababa de suceder.- Lukas... Lukas, para. Esto no está bien._

_-¿Por qué?- Quería besarle y estar con él. Estaba harto de esos sentimientos que no debería tener hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo. Haría lo que me diese la gana. Era un día de locura, un día de mi vida consagrado al dios Loki ¿A quién le importaba que ese día durase un poco más?_

_-Estás borracho. Mañana me vas a odiar.- Contestó, sujetando mis muñecas, alejándolas de sus hombros para evitar que me volviese a aproximar a él._

_-No lo haré.- Él sería el que me despreciaría con toda su alma sabiendo lo que quería. Estaba yendo contra nuestros jefes, contra nuestras leyes, contra los mismos dioses. Él sería el que rehuiría mi sola presencia al día siguiente._

_-Eso dices ahora que no eres tú el que controla tu cuerpo. Lukas, para. Métete en la cama. Si sigues así voy a perder el control. Lukas...- Miré a sus ojos. Me costaba descifrar su extraño brillo. Si el alcohol no me estaba haciendo tener engañosas visiones orquestadas por el propio Loki, lo que veía en sus ojos era ¿Lujuria? ¿Deseo? Había algo más que no conseguía distinguir._

_Tiré de mis muñecas, quienes se libraron de su prisión sin apenas ejercer fuerza. El control de Mathias estaba casi roto, al igual que el mío. Junté nuestros labios unos instantes, un claro atisbo de lo podría suceder si se dejaba llevar, separándome antes de que tuviese tiempo de devolverlo. Volvía mirar a sus ojos, su control haciéndose añicos. Y él, el mío._

**Siento lo que te hice esa noche. Debí de haberte vigilado más y prohibido tomar más alcohol. Y seamos sinceros, en esa época ya me gustabas. Quizás todavía no fuera amor como es ahora, pero se quedaba en enamoramiento profundo, más profundo que las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil (¡Y eso es muy profundo!)**

Yo también siento haberte echado las culpas cuando debimos repartirlas. Ambos perdimos el control esa noche. Y fue mi terquedad la causante. Incluso si Anko se vanagloria de aguantar perfectamente el alcohol, en ese entonces se encontraba no mucho mejor que yo.

Tampoco recordaba mucho, el alcohol ha cubierto de una neblina la mayor parte de los recuerdos. Aunque, en un primer momento, a la mañana siguiente, estos se mantuvieron intactos.

_Desperté con un dolor horrible en la parte baja del cuerpo ¿Qué había sucedido ayer? Primero las ceremonias, luego tomé varias bebidas y después... ¿Q-qué había hecho?_

_ No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Pero la falta de vestimentas y la presencia de Mathias a mi lado no dejaba lugar a dudas._

_ Me levanté de la cama, apartando la mano de Mathias que rodeaba mi cintura en un rápido movimiento, como si esta fuese a tirarme otra vez a la cama en cualquier momento. Simplemente me rehuía a tocarle. Debía centrarme, calmarme. No debía dejarme llevar por las emociones. Ahora no era momento de pensar en lo que había hecho, debía irme de ahí._

_Busqué por toda la tienda de campaña mis ropas poniéndolas en el mayor silencio posible para no despertarlo, ignorando la extraña sensación que venía de la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Ahora no podía hablar con él. Por todos los dioses, no._

_ -Ummm ¿Lukas?- Giré la cabeza, mirándole como un conejo asustado ante un perro de caza. Se desperezó, sin comprender el origen de mi conmoción.- ¿Lukas? ¿Qué sucede?_

_ Abrió los ojos de repente, los recuerdos viniendo a él. No podía enfrentarme a él en ese estado, debía irme._

_ Salí de la tienda corriendo lo más rápido que pude, esquivando a los resacosos vikingos que poco a poco despertaban tras las celebraciones. Detrás de mí, Mathias me perseguía vestido solo con una sábana, gritando en un vano intento de detenerme._

_ Hice caso omiso a sus gritos, corriendo hasta dejar poco a poco las tiendas de campaña, internándome en la espesura del bosque todas las tiendas hasta que poco a poco solo me rodeaba el bosque, un lugar donde siempre me había sentido más a gusto que entre edificios. _

_ No paré a disfrutar del paisaje arbóreo, no podía detenerme porque, si no, él me atraparía. _

_ Tropecé con una raíz ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto ahora? Nunca había caído por algo tan tonto como una raiz, siempre atento a todo lo que me rodeaba. Tenía que levantarme rápido antes de que la distancia entre nosotros se acortase todavía más._

_ ¿Por qué me costaba tanto levantarme? Tenía que hacerlo._

_ -Lukas, ¿estás bien?- tomó mi brazo, ofreciéndolo como el apoyo para levantarme ¿Por qué me tocaba? ¿Por qué me estaba tocando?- ¿Tienes alguna herida?_

_ -¡No me toques!- tiré de mi abrazo, liberándome- ¡Apártate a de mí!_

_ Me levanté sin su ayuda, irónicamente apoyándome en el mismo árbol por cuya raíz había caído._

_ -Lukas... Solo quiero ayudarte.- Dio un paso hacia mí, desesperado. Su desnudez, solo cubriendo sus regiones vitales, solo servía para recordarme la noche anterior. _

_ -¡Te he dicho que no me toques!_

_ -Dioses... ¿Es por lo de esta noche? ¿Te he hecho daño? Lukas, respóndeme. ¿Te he hecho daño?- ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Sentía realmente lo que me había hecho? No... Sí... yo no sabía... Dioses, simplemente quería estar solo, sin nadie._

_ -Solo quiero que no te acerques, ¿Lo entiendes?_

_ -Vale, vale. No me acerco. ¿Te duele algo? Lukas, dímelo.- Se alejó un paso como muestra de buena voluntad. No me fiaba de él._

_ -Puede._

_ Suspiró aliviado por mi primera respuesta... ¿O era por qué me había hecho daño? No lo sabía. Ahora no sabía nada ¿Y si estaba feliz de hacerme daño? ¿Y si le había gustado? No... Math... Math... Él no era así._

_ -Ahora volveremos a las tiendas ¿Qué te parece? Dame la mano y volveremos. Todo será como antes._

_ En serio... ¿En serio creía que lo olvidaría tan fácilmente? Que volveríamos a ser los amigos que éramos. Habíamos ido contra los mandatos de los dioses, de mis líderes, de todos... Él no puede creer que yo podría actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Podría volver a suceder y no podía, ni siquiera cabía en mi mente._

_ No quería estar con nadie. Solo. Quería estar solo. _

_ Pensé que acercarme a los demás sería la solución a mis problemas, me integraría. Lo había intentado y solo había desembocado en... en eso._

_ Debía alejarme, volver a mis orígenes. Si fuese necesario esconderme en una fortaleza de hielo._

_ La mano todavía se agitaba tentativamente en mi dirección ¿Tomar la mano y olvidar o evitar la ira de los dioses por nuestra impertinencia?_

_ -Me quedaré aquí... Anko.- Anko era una palabra que significaba "hermano", un lazo en que solíamos referirnos para la unión entre los nórdicos. Si le trataba como un hermano, nunca volvería a suceder un acto semejante._

_ -No soy tu hermano.- Arrugó el ceño ante la idea. ¿No quería ser mi hermano? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podría no volver a hablarle en mi vida? _

_ -Tienes razón. Un hermano no se comportaría así. Lo entiendes ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! _

_ Le había visto destrozado antes, pero nunca como ahora. Una parte de mí quería perdonarle, olvidar y volver a la antigua razón ¿Y la otra? La otra clamaba venganza, alejarse de todos. _

_Alejarse... Esa era la solución._

_-¿Me has oído?- Pregunté al desmoralizado danés.- Lárgate de aquí._

_Y se fue. Lentamente, como si cada paso fuese un clavo ardiente en la planta del pie, sin atreverse a volver la cara._

_ Cuando desapareció entre la foresta me derrumbé._

_ Le había expulsado. De mi vida. Y así sería con todos los que osasen aproximarse a mí. Solo duro hielo les recibiría._

_ Pasé el día y la noche al abrigo de los árboles, rodeado de los seres fantásticos que se habían acercado atraídos por mi dolor._

_ Porque a la mañana siguiente toda emoción desapareció de mi cuerpo, igual al hielo que recibiría a cualquiera que se acercase._

Él no era el que debía cargar con toda la culpa, fui yo quien comenzó todo y como tal, no debí actuar de ese modo extremo; pero el temor a la ira de los dioses, dioses que estaban mucho más presentes para mí que para cualquier otro nórdico, me impedía darme cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Al final todo se arregló, el presente es la clara prueba de ello.

**¡Pero me perdonaste al final!**

No hay nada que perdonar, en todo caso sería yo por el trato que te dispensé durante los primeros siglos. Ni siquiera la excusa de ser un niño sería suficiente para perdonar mi comportamiento.

**Vamos al siguiente punto que es... una isla cubierta de hielo del que te sacaste un hermanito ¿Por qué yo no puedo encontrar un hermanito? Lo cuidaría muy bien. :(**

**10:35**

Aterricé en una desierta playa. Ni un bañista paseaba por las playas a pesar de época del año. Extraño.

Recordaba la forma de la bahía que pisamos la primera vez que atracamos en estas tierras y, afortunadamente, esta se mantenía sin la contaminación que azotaba a gran parte del mundo.

Paseé durante unos minutos por la silenciosa playa, con el único ruido del mar de fondo rompiendo contra la arena y rocas.

Un palo de madera se alzaba en mitad de la playa. No muy alto, solo metro y medio. Desde la lejanía no veía nada en especial en él. No tenía ningún tablón anunciando alguna información relativa a la playa. Solo un simple madero arrastrado por las corrientes marinas que había acabado encallado y algún paisano había clavado en la tierra sin ningún motivo conocido.

No había sido ningún visitante casual, sino Anko. Una nota pegada con un adhesivo a la madera se balanceaba por el viento, dando la sensación de desprenderse en cualquier instante.

**¡Hace algo de fresquito de aquí! Estuvimos un rato en esta playa aunque no se veía nada de lo oscuro que estaba, aunque estoy seguro de que el agua no habrá subido más y no habrá inundado el poster. **

** Estoy congelado. Me caí al mar por un descuido de Suecia, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero no pillarme ningún constipado.**

Eso no había sido ningún tipo de accidente y por muy evidente que las pruebas fueran, Anko se negaba a pensar mal de la familia hasta que no hubiese otra opción. Tampoco creía que Suecia lo hubiese hecho por placer, conocía lo mucho que le cansaba Anko en unos pocos minutos.

** El agua está igual de helada que en aquella época ¿Te acuerdas?**

_-Te va a encantar la isla. Está cubierta en algunas zonas por hielo, pero en algunos lugares el agua sale caliente ¡Es increíble bañarse en ella!_

_ -Bien.- Parecía no recordar que yo mismo tenía por tierras un manto de nieve la mayor parte de las temporadas del año. _

_ -Lukas..._

_ -No me llames así.- Llamarme así le concedía el derecho de una cercanía que no quería que existiese entre nosotros. _

_ -Siempre te he llamado así._

_ -Perdiste el derecho.- Poco a poco Anko perdía la paciencia. En ningún momento osó tocarme, pero su cara quedó a centímetros de la mía, separados por un muro invisible más duro que el diamante._

_ -¡Hasta cuando vas a estar así! ¡DIME!- Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños ¿Me golpearía? Lo dudaba. Durante los siglos que habíamos pasado alejados mejoré mi capacidad ofensiva para igualar o superar fuese cual fuese la nación contrincante, le reduciría antes de tocar uno solo de mis cabellos.- ¡Lukas! ¡No sé cuántas veces debo decirlo pero lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado! ¡No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo! Solo... Solo... ¡Vuelve a ser tú mismo!_

_ ¿Ser yo mismo? _

_ -Siempre he sido así, Anko.- La última palabra le dolió, como cada vez que la pronunciaba. Era lo mejor aunque ahora no lo aceptase. Estar juntos solo nos traería desdicha a ambos._

_ -Antes eras callado y tranquilo, pero no así. Ódiame si quieres ¡Pero no apartes a los demás!- No comprendía, siempre he sido por naturaleza solitario. La noche que pasamos juntos solo habían reafirmado que debía comportarme como de verdad era para evitar el dolor que conllevaba una relación, aun siendo de amistad. Al igual que Noruega, yo también estaba cubierto de escarcha helada._

_ -Soy así. tú te mentías, engañándote a ti mismo.- ¿De quién hablaba cuando se refería a "Lukas"? De alguien que solo fue un espejismo, una ilusión, una máscara.- El antiguo yo ha muerto, y la primera flecha ardiente que ha incendiado el barco que le trasporta a la siguiente vida es tuya. El verdadero Noruega soy yo, es tiempo de que te acostumbres._

_ Volvería al interior del barco, en breve atracaríamos en tierra inhóspita. Afilar la espada era prioritario._

_ -Noru... Eres tú el que se miente. Algún día te voy a sacar de la armadura en la que estás metido, aunque tarde mil años. Te lo prometo. _

Y mil años fueron. Sacarme de mi armadura es imposible, solo mostrar a otras naciones un resquicio de mí mismo una tarea hercúlea. A partir del 1900 poco a poco comencé a relacionarme con otros. Mis compañeros magos fueron la mejor razón para ello y la tecnología, que impide aislarse en este mundo moderno, un aliciente para el resto de naciones.

_Recé una breve plegaria a los dioses por, afortunadamente, haber perdido a Math... Anko. Sus gritos alertarían a cualquiera de nuestra presencia._

_ Un niño de ojos amatistas me observaba desde las sombras, seguro de no ser detectado por mí ¿Así era yo en el primer encuentro con M... Anko? _

_ No llevaba ningún arma encima, ni siquiera llevaba ropas dignas. Un mugriento vestido que debía portar desde su origen. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo? _

_ -¿Quién eres?- Pregunté. Su aura indicaba que inequívocamente era una joven nación. Me miró con sus ojos, parpadeando. _

_ Por supuesto que no respondería, el noruego para él eran sonidos inconexos._

_ Volví a preguntar, esta vez en el idioma de las naciones. Lenguaje, que cualquier representación desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento conocía, facilitando las tareas a la nación que lo encontró o simplemente conversaciones entre naciones por diversos motivos._

_ -Emil.- Nombre humano y no de nación. Todavía su territorio no estaba debidamente organizado, dudaba que alguien le hubiese dado un nombre a esta isla._

_ Se agarró al árbol de cuya sombra se aprovechaba como camuflaje.- ¿Y tú?- Estaba aterrado de mí, pero aun así hizo una mueca para sobrecogerme.- ¿Quién eres?_

_ Ese niño me recordaba a mí mismo. Receloso del mundo, pero anhelante del mismo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Compasión? ¿Lástima? No. Desconocía el sentimiento al que me refería y al que no era capaz de nombrar. _

_Solo estaba seguro de que debía llevarme al niño, antes que otra nación se aprovechase de él como habían hecho conmigo. _

_ -Soy tu hermano mayor. _

Así conseguí a mi hermano pequeño. En ese entonces no sabía que realmente estábamos unidos por la genética, al contrario de lo que sucedía con los demás nórdicos. Estar unido por lazos de sangre se daba en muy pocos casos, quizás el que más geográficamente cercano estuviese de nosotros fuese la situación de los hermanos Kirkland.

_-¿Y ese niño?- Anko se rascó la cabeza, atónito ante el niño que cargaba en brazos._

_ -Es mi hermano._

_ -Luk... Vale, vale. Noru. Jo, con la cara que pones das miedo. No tienes hermanos. _

_-Ahora sí. No te acerques._

_-¿Por qué no? Me gustan los niños pequeños. ¿Hola? Soy Mathias ¿Y tú?- El pequeño niño se acurrucó contra mí, atemorizado del danés gigantesco que se cernía sobre él. No me extrañaba, el hacha en su mano sobrecogería a cualquier niño._

_-Le asustas. _

_-Ohhh. Pero al menos seremos amigos. _

_Ningún hermano mío iba ser amigo de alguien como él. Me encargaría personalmente de ello. Emil, demostrando una inteligencia mayor que la que creía correspondiente a su edad, negó con la cabeza. _

_-ohhh No importa. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, Noru, has estado sonriendo desde que volviste._

**Fue la primera vez que sonreíste después de esa noche. Seguro que dices que no ¡Pero yo sé lo que vi!**

**Cuando te vi volviendo al barco con un niño tuve que restregarme los ojos. No tienes mucha cara de cuidar niños. No te molestes, es la verdad. Aunque me gustaría tener una familia contigo ¿Qué te parece? Un mini Noru**!

Pasé por alto la insinuación, debería saber que dos hombres no podían tener descendencia juntos.

**Me dolía que no me hablases, solo lo mínimo para mantener contentos a nuestros líderes. Siempre estabas tan callado... A veces pienso que es mi culpa. Ya sé lo que estás pensando "No se me da bien estar con otras personas", pero no mientas. Antes eras más abierto, después te escondiste en tu caparazón. No se te podía sacar de él, daba igual que intentaba. Llegué a estar tan desesperado que deseaba que fuese real para patear todo el muro que construiste a tu alrededor. Hubiese lidiado mejor con ello.**

Quizás nunca lo fuese a creerme, pero el que más ayudó a que me relacionase con las demás naciones en los últimos años fue Mathias, quien nunca aceptó un no por respuesta. Se negó a permitirme aislarme del resto y me sacó a rastra de mi soledad. Realmente si la emprendió a golpes con la pared que me separaba del resto.

** La siguiente en la ruta es el castillo... ¡Dónde vivimos los cinco juntos! **

**11:55**

El castillo en cuestión era un museo cerrado, a pesar de ser un fin de semana y por tanto con mayor afluencia de turistas de lo usual.

La playa también estaba desierta, algo poco probable en esa época del año y en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento ningún turistas observaba la zona. ¿Y si las áreas fueron cerradas al público para que estas no interviniesen de ninguna forma? Las naciones teníamos la suficiente influencia para órdenes así y conocía a los jóvenes humanos de esta generación, se inmiscuirían sin importar el esfuerzo puesto por otros.

En un comienzo pensé que el juego no sería muy complicado, ahora me doy cuenta que cada momento importante había sido recogido, cada detalle cuidado para evitar errores.

Es posible que este juego no fuese una pérdida de tiempo, sino todo lo contrario. Quizás el mejor regalo que he recibido... El segundo. El primero, que fue un presente obtenido en este mismo lugar, siempre será la cruz nórdica, aunque en su momento lo desdeñase.

_-Noru, te he traído algo.- Esa voz... _

_Sabiendo que la tranquilidad perfecta para poder leer había terminado súbitamenteen el instante en que uno de los pies del danés cruzó el umbral del portón del castillo, aparté el libro de mi vista para observar al ruidoso ser en frente de mí._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Conocía la razón de su parada obligada en mis aposentos. En cada viaje al extranjero, nos traía a cada uno de los habitantes del castillo un pequeño presente, a pesar de que varios nos negamos en repetidas ocasiones a recibirlo. Lo creía innecesario cuando nosotros mismo nunca nos preocupamos en ningún momento de obtener regalos para el resto de los habitantes del castillo. Al único que traje en algún momento algún objeto fue a Emil al ser mi hermano. A ninguno más. _

_-Te traje un regalo, ábrelo.- Dejó caer en mi mano una pequeña bolsa de ligero peso. Lo moví entre mis manos, balanceándolo en un intento por desentrañar su contenido. No sentía curiosidad sobre el objeto en cuestión, por supuesto; solo era una forma de estimularme intelectualmente._

_Todas las veces anteriores adivinar fue sencillo, desde libros hasta grabados solo necesité unos segundos para descubrir qué eran. ¿Por qué era distinto ahora?_

_-Noru ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- Hubiese preferido permanecer con la bolsa perfectamente cerrada hasta que supiese qué contenía, mas Anko no abandonaría mi habitación hasta saber mi reacción. Lo mejor sería abrirlo. Había algo fuera de lo común en el interior, podía presentirlo._

_Un pasador dorado con la forma de la cruz nórdica cayó del interior de saco de cuero, brillando por la luz de las velas. _

_-No es un objeto común.- Mi comentario no se refería a la forma, el material que lo formaba, el más fino oro, tampoco por la falta de impurezas. Sino por una habilidad que detectaba en ese objeto, la capacidad de almacenar energía. _

_En los círculos de magia y brujería, los más poderosos entre ellos contaban siempre con un objeto que actuaba como recipiente, almacenando energía que después podría ser utilizada por el poseedor para crear hechizos de mayor fuerza. Yo mismo contaba con uno. ¿Sabía Anko que era de verdad el objeto?_

_-Anko ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? _

_-¿Dónde lo obtuve? Lo mandé hacer. A dónde fui había un herrero del que decía que fabricaba objetos increíbles ¡Mi hacha también la hizo él!- Me enseñó la hoja, recién forjada a juzgar por el color._

_-¿Le dijiste algo?_

_-Le dije como eras y la forma que quería. Estaba interesado en mis historias.- ¿Anko había mencionado la magia cuando habló con ese hombre? No sería extraño, lo que realmente resaltaba era un hombre que todavía manejaba la magia, en una época donde la Iglesia asesinaría a cualquier pagano. Era irónico que en una cruz hubiese una técnica de magia tan poderosa y más si era entregada al único nórdico que todavía practicaba ese arte prohibido.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?_

_-No importa.-. Si alguien le oía hablar sobre hechizos sería castigado sin siquiera darle oportunidad de defenderse. En esta época confiar era casi imposible, la iglesia tenía oídos en todos sitios y si Anko hablaba del tema ni siquiera su estatus de nación le salvaría. No temía por mí mismo, yo me protegía con el mayor recelo posible y sabía que Anko nunca me delataría. Pero su actitud de protector con el resto flaqueaba consigo mismo. Por su propia seguridad, dejarle en la oscuridad sería lo mejor._

_Me despedí de él, dándole las gracias por el regalo. Él se fue deprisa, ansioso por continuar el reparto de regalos y yo me senté para reflexionar por el misterioso presente otorgado y por un alarmante pensamiento ¿Por qué me había importado lo qué le sucediera? ¿Por qué me había preocupado por su seguridad?_

_Debía recordar el pasado, no olvidar nunca lo que nos sucedería. Si antes el miedo fue ante los dioses paganos, ahora era contra el único dios y sus devotos fieles. _

_Si tuviese la fuerza suficiente, lanzaría ese pasador por la ventana y quemaría cada regalo que me fue dado por él. Pero carecía de la suficiente entereza para ello._

_No debía olvidar el pasado. Nunca. Por nuestra seguridad no debía. _

A pesar de lo convencido que estuve en aquella época, no tiré ninguno de los objetos y el pasador formó parte de mi atuendo típico, como mi nuevo recipiente, desechando el anterior. La calidad de la pieza era excelente, sobreviviendo al paso del tiempo. Quise saber sobre el misterioso autor de la obra, pero olvidé que el tiempo no es igual para los humanos. Cuando llegué a su fragua, era su hijo quien ocupaba su lugar.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la sala de reuniones o lo que fue en su día una sala de juntas; ahora solo es una habitación más del museo. Encima de la antigua mesa había otra carta.

**Aquí tuvimos nuestra primera reunión ¿Te acuerdas? Todos estabais un poco tensos, no sé por qué... Quizás Emil no, pero era un niño pequeño. **

Todos nos mostrábamos en contra de esa unión, salvo tú, pero nunca te distes cuenta.

_-¿No es increíble? ¡Estamos todos juntos! ¡Cómo una familia!- Por décimo quinta vez, la palabra "Familia" salía en la conversación y al igual que todas las anteriores, de la boca de Anko. _

_ El silencio alrededor de la mesa mostraba la clara negativa a la idea y entre todos nosotros, era Suecia quien más se oponía a la idea fulminando con la mirada al danés quien no reparó en ella. Yo, por mi parte, lamentaba que el sueco tuviese el suficiente autocontrol como para no atacar y romper la alianza. Eso nos ahorraría décadas de discusiones, tejemanejes y traiciones. Mi pequeño hermano nos miraba asombrados, sin comprender bien el tema en cuestión debido a su edad. Finlandia, con quien nunca había tenido demasiada relación, parecía dudar si intervenir para encauzar la conversación hacia áreas más tranquilas._

_ Y Anko... era él mismo._

_ Por mucho que afirmase que éramos una familia, la tensión entre nosotros señalaba lo contrario. Aun así, el danés se negaba a reconocerlo ¿Cuándo descubriría la dolorosa verdad?_

_A pesar de que me odiase a mí mismo por tan solo tener un solo pensamiento afable hacia él, esperaba que no acabase herido de esa unión. _

Mis deseos no cambiaron el destino, desde el principio la alianza estuvo destinada a fracasar y no tardó más que unos pocos siglos en quedar patente. Ahora, en el siglo XXI podía desear sin culpa alguna que no hubiese tenido sufrido por la rotura inevitable que fue la unión de Kalmar.

**Todos teníais razón, al final todo se fue por la borda. No diré más, el siguiente es donde no encontramos por última vez con Finlandia y Suecia antes de tomar cada uno su propio camino.**

La carta debía ser la de menor longitud hasta la fecha, solo unas palabras y poco más, me hubiese imaginado que recordaría alguna anécdota divertida según él.

No importaba, era hora de dirigirse al norte.

**12:35**

Fue la segunda ocasión en el que tuve que utilizar la magia para guiarme. Este era un área fronteriza con Suecia en la actualidad, poco transitado, la carretera más cercana estaba a más de diez kilómetros de distancia.

La sinuosa flecha se desplazaba entre los árboles. ¿Cuántas horas había tardado Anko en colocar todas las pistas de este juego? Varias de las localizaciones estaban alejadas del hábitat humano. Aunque se hubiese movido por la cercanía y no por el orden, hubiese tardado más de un día de viaje. O llevaba más de un día en el proyecto o los otros nórdicos le habían ayudado en mucho más que permisos.

La flecha desapareció y al igual que la primera vez había una nota colgada gracias a cinta adhesiva en un árbol.

**Odio este sitio ¿Tan difícil era que viviésemos todos juntos? Ya sé que fueron sus líderes, pero ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan pronto?**

Suecia participó activamente en la destrucción de la unión de Kalmar, pero por mucho que te lo repita nunca te lo creerás. Fueron más de cien años, muchos más de los que le daba a esa alianza, había que alegrase por ello.

**Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó en este lugar. Estabas aquí esa noche.**

_-¿Por qué?- Preguntó por enésima vez Anko. Me había arrastrado en un largo y penoso viaje a horas intempestivas, en un inútil intento de evitar que tanto Suecia como Finlandia se separasen de la unión de Kalmar. Simplemente inútil._

_Mi caballo se movió, taconeando con sus cascos, inquieto ante la batalla de miradas entre los dos nórdicos enemistados. Estaba igual de hastiado que el equino. Había tenido que abandonar el castillo sin avisar a Emil para embarcarme en un viaje hasta mis propias tierras las cuales utilizarían nuestros antiguos aliados para cruzar hasta Suecia. Por muy grande que fuese mi enojo contra el danés, lo más seguro sería no entrometerse. Me conformé con darle unas ligeras palmadas en el musculoso cuello del animal para calmarle._

_ -N' te n'cesitamos.- Argumentó Suecia. Si estaba feliz por el tratado que desligaba todos los lazos entre ambos países no lo demostró, su cara se mostraba igual de imperturbable que siempre._

_ -Tino ¿Tú también crees eso? Dime que no. _

_ -Lo siento, Mathias.- Murmuró aproximándose más al más alto de nosotros buscando su protección. Dudaba seriamente que Finlandia hubiese tenido algo que ver con la ruptura de la unión de Kalmar. Al igual que Anko, también era feliz pensando que éramos una familia, por muy ficticia que esta fuese. _

_ -No os vayáis. _

_ Suecia dio la vuelta, sin molestarse en contestar. Finlandia solo dio una mirada atrás, antes de aligerar el paso para ponerse a la altura del más alto._

_ Coloqué una mano en el hombro de Anko, sin saber muy bien cual era el protocolo usual que utilizar en estas situaciones. Movió el hombro, no quería que le tocasen, no ahora. Espoleó su caballo y dio la vuelta, rumbo al puerto más cercano que nos devolvería a Dinamarca. _

_ Miré como las siluetas de los dos nórdicos que había roto el tratado se difuminaban con la noche. _

_Oficialmente finalizaba la unión de Kalmar._

Anko estuvo todo el viaje de vuelta en el más profundo de los silencio, pero ya en el castillo donde habitábamos en esa época, Anko se desquitó con cualquier objeto a su paso. Pocas veces le vi tan furioso como aquella noche.

No temí por mi hermano o mi propia integridad, se conformó con destrozar el piso inferior, aquel que solo frecuentábamos para comidas, entrenamientos y reuniones. Si solo hubiese puesto un pie en los pisos superiores, le hubiese enviado un troll que le hubiese destrozado antes de superar las escaleras de ascenso.

Nadie murió o fue herido, si no se cuentan los muñecos rellenos de paja de los entrenamientos; Anko conservaba la suficiente cordura para saber que no debía atacar a sus propios sirvientes o a sus aliados.

**Siento mi comportamiento aquella noche. Si os hubiese herido... Imposible. Me hubieses partido la cara solo de entrar en tu habitación. Y hubiese sido bastante doloroso, aunque me lo hubiese merecido. Me comporté un animal ¡Hasta destrocé a los muñecos de entrenamiento sin razón alguna!**

** Al día siguiente mi rey no estaba muy feliz conmigo. Al menos me perdonó antes de morir. O eso creo. ¿Quién reinaba en aquella época?**

** Qué más da. El siguiente lugar es mi casa antigua, la que es un castillo.**

Otra vez debería cruzar el mar del norte.

**13:00**

Al igual que el anterior castillo este también se había convertido en un museo visitable. Al menos en este si tuve un guía que me señaló la sala en la que me esperaba la siguiente nota. En la anterior se limitaron a darme una rencorosa mirada antes de permitirme entrar.

Antes de llegar a la antigua propiedad de Anko, pensaba que la carta estaría en mi habitación. Erré en mi opinión, estaba en la estancia que una vez fue la sala de armas.

**¿Has tenido problemas para entras en el castillo? No creo. Le dije que irías a visitarla como en la otra. Al principio se negaron a cerrar los museos, pero tras recordarles cuanto donaba al año aceptaron.**

**Es un rollo que me obligasen a donarla como patrimonio cultural. Al menos me compraron la casa en la que vivo hoy. **

** ¿Te acuerdas del primer día? Te enseñé toda la casa.**

_-¿No te gusta mi casa?_

_ No respondí, él debía saber mejor que nadie que lo que más quería era volver a Noruega, no jugar a los hogares felices. La unión de Kalmar había sido un fracaso y nuestros antiguos hermanos ahora nos atacaban sin piedad. Mis tierras era el ejemplo más evidente, la frontera entre Suecia y yo estaba destrozada por las continuas guerras. Finlandia, al igual que yo, no estaba interesado en esas guerras, eran las dos naciones que nos controlaban las únicas que deseaban luchar._

_ -Creo que nunca habías estado en mi residencia. Cuando estábamos en la...- paró un momento, la sola palabra se le trababa.- la unión del Kalmar vivíamos en ese castillo todos juntos. _

_ Esperó inútilmente a que mencionase mi opinión sobre su casa por muy negativo que esta fuese. No comprendía que no hablaría. _

_ -Te mostraré donde están todas las cosas ¡Sí! ¡Creo que haré eso!- Dijo en voz alta convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la situación mejoraría y no sería un desastre como todo desde que había pisado a Dinamarca. _

_ Hice un nulo caso, asintiendo de vez cuando para desviar su atención de mí. Parloteaba sin parar sobre historias que habían trascurrido entre aquellas paredes y de las cuales él aseguraba su veracidad. Yo dudaba sobre ello, pero en ningún momento mostré mis quejas. Ahora él era mi superior, por mucho que dijesen que era una unión de iguales._

_ -Noru ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿No estás feliz?_

_ ¿Sonreír? ¿Tan estúpido era que no notaba mi calvario? ¿Lo mucho que detestaba cada segundo de esta etapa de mi existencia? Yo nunca sonreía ¿P qué debería en medio de la tortura?_

_-Estoy cansado. Iré a reunirme con Islandia. Si me perdona.- Me disculpé yéndome de la sala. Escapé como un cobarde, sin encararle ni darle una respuesta clara, manteniéndole en esa mentira que era su vida. _

_ Yo también me engañaba, me recalcaba sin cesar que no rompía su burbuja por la ira que pudiese liberar contra mis ciudadanos. Un temor sin fundamento. Aunque me repugnase a mí mismo, sabía que todavía me importaba ese molesto danés. Me había repetido a lo largo de los años que le odiaba ¿Y entonces por qué...? _

Hiciese lo que hiciese nunca pude odiar realmente a Anko, a pesar de que mi comportamiento señalase lo contrario. Podía resultar molesto o ruidoso, pero yo tampoco era la mejor de las personas. No podía odiar a alguien que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por mí, por muy encaminada que estuviese su ayuda

**Estuvimos mucho tiempo los tres juntos viviendo en esta casa. A pesar de las continuas guerras me encantaron esos años. Sentía que éramos realmente una familia (Aunque una parte de nuestra familia quisiera conquistar nuestras tierras)**

** Para el siguiente punto no te tienes que moverte de aquí, está en la misma casa. Dudé si ponerlo en Noruega, donde hicisteis vuestra constitución o en mi antigua casa; pero como el edificio noruego no puedo pedir que se cierre sin que tu te enteres, mejor esta casa. **

** Vete al exterior del edificio, a la primera entrada, pasado los jardines. Como estoy seguro de que viajas en el troll, habrás bajado directamente en la puerta de la mansión. **

Muy astuto de tu parte, sabiendo lo que haría pudiste colocar dos notas en un mismo lugar sin temor a que las localizase al contrario de cómo se debería.

Tendría que dar un paseo hasta la puerta de entrada, no sería muy inteligente llamar más la atención de los trabajadores del lugar.

**13:30**

Agradecía la desaparición de la moda de tener esos jardines interminables en los últimos siglos. Era un derroche de dinero y tiempo, tanto para recorrerlos como para cuidarlos.

Atado a la reja de la puerta con una cuerda, se encontraba el siguiente acertijo, acertijos que habían dejado de serlo hace bastante. Las palabras y los rodeos no eran el punto fuerte de Anko. Él siempre demasiado directo.

**¿Sabes? Los siglos que estuvimos juntos fueron algunos de los más felices de mi vida. Podía luchar y tenía una pequeña familia, a pesar de que dos se fueron. Sé que estoy repitiendo esto mucho, pero es la verdad ¿Sabes?**

** Pero para ti no fue igual. Sé cómo llamáis al periodo en el que estuvimos juntos. La noche de los cuatrocientos años ¿Tan horrible fue? ¿Tú pensabas igual que toda tu gente? Preferiste irte con Suecia antes que conmigo ¿Tan mala compañía soy? Aunque al final os separasteis y fuisteis independientes y ahora nosotros dos estamos juntos. **

Idiota. Quería de vuelta una monarquía noruega, nuestro poder y nuestra capacidad de elegir por nosotros mismos nuestro destino. Odiaba mi falta de libertad. Te dije que te odiaba en aquella época, pero mi situación fue la mayor razón de mi comportamiento hacia ti en esos tiempos.

Quería mi libertad a cualquier precio. Y participé para obtenerla.

_Desde las sombras, como corresponde al título de nación, observé con orgullo la primera constitución redactada en mi país. Ninguna ley extranjera me gobernaría a partir de ahora. Nos dejaríamos llevar por nuestra propia legislación y códigos. _

_Me levantaría contra Dinamarca, era la única salida viable. Sabía perfectamente que no me permitiría irme sin presentar batalla y yo estaba anhelante de una vitoria que advirtiese a los países de alrededor que Noruega era un país libre e independiente. _

_-Con esta constitución les mostraremos a esos daneses que los noruegos estamos cansados de seguir sus leyes ¡A partir de ahora tendremos las riendas de nuestros destinos!- Las palabras de alguno de los presentes fueron secundadas por el resto, la emoción desbordando de la cámara._

_ Este era el primer paso de nuestra independencia. _

**No me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando delante de mis ojos. O no quise. Mis gobernantes me avisaron en innumerables ocasiones de que eras un peligro y que te levantarías contra mí. Y yo no les creí. ¿Cómo ibas a irte como hicieron Suecia y Finlandia?**

** Y te fuiste. Hubiese preferido que te convirtieses en un país independiente y no en un vasallo de Suecia. Al menos después te dio la libertad. **

** Es una suerte que nunca me diese cuenta de lo que tramabas. Si lo hubiese hecho podría haberte matado sin querer. Podría haber luchado tanto que hubiese destrozado vuestro orgullo nacional y por tanto... Me hubiese odiado a mí mismo si hubiese sucedido eso. Aun así odié que te fueras y más aun odié a Suecia como nunca lo hice.**

_ -¿Es verdad? Te vas.- No era una pregunta, las numerosas maletas cargadas en el carruaje hablaban por sí solas. Solo había vuelto a esa casa para explicar mi destino y recoger todo lo que dejé antes del frustrado intento de independencia._

_ -Cuida de mi hermano.- Eso era lo único que me inquietaba. La independencia fue un fracaso, duró un suspiro que terminó con una unión con Suecia. No era un mal país al que someterse, por mucho que despreciaba la idea. Conocía a Suecia tras todos los años de convivencia y perfectamente podríamos vivir en la misma casa sin matarnos en el proceso._

_ -Sabes que lo haré, pero contéstame ¿Por qué?_

_ -Porque Suecia ahora es quien mandan en mi nación. Por eso. _

_ -Olvídalo y quédate con nosotros. Pelearé si es necesario contra Suecia, pero no te vayas.- ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que me fuese? Muchos otros se fueron o desaparecieron. ¿Por qué parecía tan desesperado?_

_ Hubiese mentido si dijese que no me atraía la idea de mantenerme en esa casa con mi hermano y, por mucho que me costase reconocerlo, ese molesto país. Pero era solo eso, una fantasía imposible. Mis deseos no significaban nada al lado del destino del país. Debía acatar las órdenes que provenían de la cúpula dirigente y los mandatos me obligaban a moverme hasta Suecia._

_ -No puedo. Solo cuídale._

_ -¡Hermano mayor! No te vayas, por favor.- Emil, quien estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio al lado del danés, no pudo soportar más. Abracé al pequeño, atrayéndolo hacia mí, quien sollozaba sin parar ante mi partida. Esta era la principal razón de preferir Dinamarca a Suecia. Mi hermano.- No te vayas. _

_ -Emil, mírame.- Levantó su cabecita llorosa. Limpié las gotas saladas que fluían por sus mejillas. No soportaba verle tan destrozado.- Debes ser fuerte. Llorar solo te hace más débil. Guarda tus lágrimas para el momento que las necesites._

_ -Yo seré fuerte como hermano mayor. Lo prometo.- Contestó, secándose las lágrimas._

_Besé su níveos cabellos, era hora de marcharse. _

Creo que fueron mis palabras lo que llevaron a Emil a ser la nación que hoy es, menos expresiva de lo que hubiese sido si otra nación le hubiese criado. También quizás era mi actitud o mi partida la que le llevaron a negarse a reconocer nuestro parentesco, por orgullo o venganza infantil.

_ Anko me acompañó hasta la entrada, parloteando incansable sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurriese. _

_ Cargaron el equipaje, repleto de antiguos libros que había recopilado en mis travesías por todo el mundo. Observamos a los trabajadores en su tarea repleta de insultos contra el peso sin soltar palabra. Dinamarca había callado, quizás dándose cuenta de que la despedida era real y no solo una acción lejana en el tiempo futuro._

_ -Noru, me ha encantado tenerte aquí y si pudiésemos, querría que te quedases con nosotros.- Hubiese sido hipócrita responder de igual manera. Durante años conspiré para librarme de su gobierno. Asentí, sin ensuciarme las manos en el asunto. _

_ Abrió los brazos de par en par. Las lecturas debían estar mal, abrir los brazos expresaba la necesidad de un abrazo y un abrazo significaba afecto._

_ -Sé que en estos últimos siglos no te he caído muy bien y seguramente eres muy feliz ahora que te vas a librar de mí ¿Pero me darías un abrazo de despedida? _

_ La situación era incómoda como mínimo. Dinamarca mantenía los brazos abiertos, pero su sonrisa iba paulatinamente descendiendo. _

_ No moriría por darle un abrazo. Y él parecía necesitarlo. Me conocía lo suficiente bien a mí mismo para saber que en el fondo quería recibir el abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo me repulsaba tocarle. Extraña contradicción._

_ Como si de los primeros pasos de un niño se tratara, avancé hasta chocar con su pecho ¿En qué momento había crecido hasta superarme por una cabeza? _

_ No rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, eso hubiese sido demasiado para mí. En el último milenio al único que abracé de forma voluntaria fue a mi hermano pequeño e incluso a él me costaba mostrarle cariño. _

_ Anko se encargó del resto, aprisionándome contra él. Era asfixiante y afectuoso al mismo tiempo. Se podrá decir que era Anko simplemente._

_ -Anko, debo irme.- Le dije tras varios minutos en esa posición._

_ -Un momento más._

_ -Suéltame._

_ -Tú tampoco quieres soltarme._

_ -No te estoy sujetando, eres tú._

_ -Solo un momento más._

_ La incomodidad se incrementaba casi verticalmente hasta el límite que soportaba. _

_ Desesperado y a la vez irritado, tiré del lazo que adornaba su cuello. _

_ No me equivoqué. Se apartó de mí como si tuviese la peste negra, frotándose el cuello del escozor producido por el tirón._

_ -¿a qué ha venido eso? Duele. Solo quería un abrazo._

_ -No me soltabas y debía irme. Adiós.- Abandonando a un asombrado y dolido danés en la carretera, el carruaje aceleró tomando una curva, ocultando el lugar donde quería estar._

Los años pasados con Suecia fueron para mi pueblo mucho mejores que los cuatrocientos años con Dinamarca. Como nación no podía negarlo, los derechos que poseía nunca fueron tan extensos con Dinamarca. Como un ser humano demasiado longevo preferí los cuatrocientos años, a mi lado tuve a mi hermano. Y reconociéndolo a duras penas, a Anko.

** Fueron uno de los peores días de mi vida. Pero no destrocé nada aunque sí me fui a beber y no volví hasta tres días después. Deberías haber visto el enfado de mi rey. **

**Quizás si destrocé algo, me metí en varias peleas mientras estaba borracho. No recuerdo por qué hice eso. Esos tres días están bastante borrosos.**

Si hubiese dañado a Emil me hubiese enterado al instante y por tanto, no estarías vivo. No importaba quien fuera, nunca perdonaría a alguien que dañase voluntariamente a mi hermano.

**Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes**. **Como el siguiente punto te cae demasiado lejos (Tardarías un día en ir y venir y para entonces no sería tu cumple), así que en vez de ir a San Francisco irás al que está situado en Europa... Ginebra.**

** No tengo que decir más. Allí vamos a pelearnos con otros países ¿Te acuerdas del otro día cuando le lancé un zapato a Holanda? No fue muy ético, pero se lo merecía. Nadie me dice algo así y se va de rositas ¡Yo no le copio el pelo a nadie! ¡Será él quien me copie a mí! ¡Tendrá celos del rey del norte!**

Personalmente no me desagradaba demasiado el holandés, no molestaba como la mayor parte de las otras naciones. No obstante en tema de molestar a Anko yo soy el único al que se le permite. No me arrepentía del sentimiento de satisfacción al ver su cara siendo impactada por el zapato lanzado con perfecta puntería.

**14:30**

Caminar entre los escaños sin ruidosas naciones de fondo era antinatural. Simplemente ese silencio instaurado en la inmensa sala no concordaba con la imagen que tenía del edificio.

En el asiento que usualmente ocupaba, una solitaria hoja balanceaba una de sus esquinas debido al viento entrante por las ventanas. Debió colocar algún objeto pesado encima para asegurarse de que permanecía en su sitio.

**Este es el penúltimo lugar, hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial no hablamos mucho. Y eso fue demasiado tiempo. De vivir juntos a no saber nada de ti ¿No crees que fue algo extremo?**

**Al menos gracias a la ONU comenzamos a hablarnos otra vez, aunque fuese para que me ordenases callar en las reuniones. Después fuimos acercándonos poquito a poco... ¡Y míranos ahora! **

_-Tendrías que vernos ¡Está asociación impedirá una tercera guerra mundial!_

_ -Lo sé.- Repetí. Anko llevaba más de una hora alabando a la organización denominada Naciones Unidas y como impediría una guerra que destruiría el mundo según varios expertos tras la calamidad que eran las bombas nucleares. Yo dudaba que una organización, incluso de ese calibre, evitase la guerra que era más evidente con la creciente tensión entre la unión soviética y los Estados Unidos. La sociedad de las naciones había sido impotente durante el trascurso de la segunda guerra mundial ¿Quién aseguraba que a esta no le ocurriría lo mismo? _

_ ¿Por qué no cortaba la llamada? Durante los años de la segunda guerra mundial temí que estuviese muerto. Una hora de mi tiempo era lo mínimo._

_ -Tienes que entrar. Va a ser increíble. Te va a encantar. Es como a ti te gusta, la gente habla mucho y lucha poco.- Típico de Anko, lamentarse por la falta de acción.- Pero no me puedo quejar, estoy molido por la guerra. _

_ Hacía demasiados siglos que no manteníamos una conversación tan larga, aunque hubiese sido en un alto porcentaje unilateral. Podía deberse al alivio de saberle vivo. _

_ -Entonces ¿Entrarás?- ¿Entrar? Lo había mencionado continuamente, pero nunca en forma de pregunta directa.- Vendrás ¿Verdad?_

_ No, no solo se refería a la ONU. Esta conversación era más profunda que una organización que podía romperse en cualquier momento por mucho que jurase que no sería de esa forma. A pesar de los años de distancia, de temor, de culpabilidad sabía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos. _

_ Líderes del todo el mundo llamaban al perdón. Si ellos podían ayudarse los unos a los otros, ¿Yo podía perdonar por un hecho que constaba de más de mil años ya?_

_ La respiración acelerada de Anko, ansioso por una respuesta eliminó mis dudas. Era tiempo de perdonar o al menos, de comenzar una reconciliación._

_ -Sí._

_ -¿Te unirás? ¿En serio? Digo ¡Claro que te unirás! Te va a encantar. A veces algunos se pelean, pero la mayor tiempo se comportan como a ti te gusta.- Comportarse como seres civilizados no era un "Como a mi te gusta". En negociaciones se necesitaba persuasión, tranquilidad.- Estoy deseando volver a verte. ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Noru? NOOORUUUU_

_ -Sí, sigo aquí. _

_ -Pues nos veremos, me avisarás cuando sea tu primera reunión. Te guiaré y te ayudaré a integrarte. ¿Lo harás? ¿Me llamarás?_

_ -Si puedo.- Decidí no dar una respuesta clara de la que después pudiese arrepentirme. No sabía si la organización duraría lo suficiente para unirme a ella o mis líderes querrían. Mi esperanza había disminuido con el implacable pasar de los años._

Pocos meses después de la llamada, Noruega formaba formalmente parte de la organización de las naciones unidas. Quizás fui demasiado pesimista con la organización de reciente creación. La ONU no era perfecta, sus errores habían costado la vida de miles de personas y los países con derecho a veto entorpecían la labor, pero servía de balance entre el ansia de poder de todos los gobiernos del mundo. Era la madre de la declaración de derechos humanos, cada año destinaba millones en ayudas a quienes la suerte había dejado desamparados,... Anko no se equivocó.

**Y te uniste a la ONU (Como todos en realidad). Me gusta pensar que ayudé a que te decidieras. **

Quien decidió fueron los políticos, no yo.

**El siguiente destino lo odias y lo siento, pero es parada obligatoria. De alguna forma algo macabra fue la que comenzó todo. La pista es esta:**

** El año fue 2011.**

**Si no quieres ir lo entendería y solo deberías llamarme para que te explicase el siguiente destino (También te dejaré que me grites, tendrías razones para hacerlo)**

Solo con el año sabía a qué se refería.

Desistir sería lo más cómodo, nadie me reprocharía por no querer pisar esa isla maldita. Rendirme no hubiese sido propio de mí. Si podía aguantar la visita obligada que realizaba todos los años, superaría esta prueba.

**15:10**

Dar un solo paso en esta isla, Utoya, me daba ganas de vomitar. Solo recordar... Era horrible. Pocas veces algo habían roto mi cara impermutable. Y ese criminal lo consiguió. Un asesino de niños.

No comprendía como mi sistema había podido educar un asesino de masas, orgulloso de sus actos.

Una carta en medio de la zona donde los reunió para asesinarlos estaba tirada en el centro. Dos visiones aparecían en mi mente a la vez. Una llena de cuerpos y otra sin nada, con un papel en el centro.

Bloqueé los recuerdos. Al contrario que en todos los lugares en los que había estado, donde no me importó rememorar los viejos tiempos, en este sitio lo último que quería era eso.

Tomé la carta sin leerla, volviendo a donde el troll esperaba. No quería estar un minuto más de lo necesario en este lugar de muerte.

**Sé que odias este sitio, pero es importante para nosotros a nuestra manera. Si ese loco no hubiese cometido una masacre, quizás nunca hubieses reconocido que me amas. Ese día te diste cuenta de que no teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿No?**

** Al principio, tras todos los años que más o menos te dije que te amaba (No con esas palabras, pero creía que no me correspondías), que tú dijeses que devolvías los sentimientos (Quizás no con esas palabras) era imposible. Al menos para mí. Y menos que intentases besarme. Sinceramente pensé que estabas otra vez borracho y que en cualquier momento te desplomarías en un coma etílico.**

Ese día realmente estaba ebrio, teniendo incluso pensamientos de suicidio aun sabiendo lo complicado que era para una nación morir de forma permanente. Si no hubieses estado en ese momento, no sé en qué hubiese terminado esa fase.

** Esos meses fueron duros, más que ninguno más. Estabas lleno de odio, me preocupabas, en esa época pensé que cometerías una locura. Para las locuras estoy yo, tú eres el que me devuelve los pies a la tierra. No lo olvides. **

**Solo hace falta una más. Creo que lo adivinarás.**

** ¡Es tu casa!**

** Mientras he montado una fiesta mientras estabas fuera. Seguro que estás deseando volver.**

Por supuesto que deseaba volver, para ahorcarle. Le había repetido miles de veces que no quería ruido y molestos inquilinos no deseados en mi hogar. La única idea había sido crear una macro fiesta.

Olviden todo lo anterior que había pensado positivo sobre él. Le mataría.

**15:30**

Volé lo más deprisa que pude a mi hogar instando al troll a aumentar la velocidad. Temía por la integridad de mi casa y de la futura integridad de alguien que conocía. De esa última no, porque sería yo mismo quien la haría peligrar. Salir de mi casa sin activar alguno de los hechizos de protección había sido un tremendo error.

Bajé elegantemente del troll buscando sin pérdida de tiempo cualquier desperfecto ocasionado por el aspirante a cadáver que era mi novio. Si alguno de ellos había osado tan solo manchar con uno de sus sucios dedos una de las cubiertas de mis libros, los convertirías a todos en cerdos.

-Norge, ¿Qué tal el día?- Anko saludó ruidosamente desde la terraza, levantando los brazos y moviéndolos. Me planteaba si ordenar al troll aplastarle contra el suelo.- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-Más que la de los otros años.- Admití, más tranquilo al no notar desperfecto alguno en mi casa, ni siquiera estruendosa música de fondo ¿Dónde estaban los supuestos invitados? Posiblemente escondidos en el bosque que lindaba a mi hogar para darme una infantil sorpresa. Les expulsaría a todos sin excepciones.

-Si buscas la fiesta, no hay ninguna. Solo era una treta para que vinieses lo más rápido posible.- No comprendía la necesidad, hubiese volado rápido de todas formas. Aunque debo decir que las velocidades alcanzadas no hubiese sido tan elevadas.- Tengo una importante pregunta que hacerte. Solo espera un minuto mientras bajo. Solo un minuto. No te muevas del sitio.

Decidí esperar en el jardín de mi casa. Sentía cierta curiosidad por la pregunta. Posiblemente estaba relacionada con el juego, para asegurarse de que no hubiese cometido ninguna trampa. Quizás debía entregar las notas que recogí durante el transcurso del viaje.

Anko bajó corriendo las escaleras como una exhalación, tropezando en dos ocasiones sin llegar a caerse. ¿Tanta prisa por una simple pregunta?

Paró enfrente de mí, con una cajita en su mano y resoplando con fuerza. ¿El regalo era el contenido de la caja? Quizás tuviese que canjear las notas por la caja para completar el juego.

Se agachó, quedando de rodillas. ¿Tenía que atarse los cordones?- Ey, Lukas... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Qué se contesta en una situación así? Sí o no. Aceptar o negarse.

En los cinco segundos que tuve de reflexión, pensé en cada posible respuesta. No hizo falta mucho para decidir cuál sería la contestación. Pude haber respondido con lo que seguramente todos y cada uno de los que participaron en ese entretenimiento esperaban, pero, sinceramente, ¿Desde cuándo nuestra relación había seguido el camino más sencillo?

-No.

-¿QUÉ?- Se levantó de un salto, incrédulo ante mi respuesta.

-Te comiste mis dulces y me engañaste.

-Te compraré más dulces, de verdad. No volveré a mentirte ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo di que sí!

-No.- Me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la terraza donde los demás nórdicos habían abandonado sus escondites y nos observaban atónitos por mi "no".

-¡Perdóname Noru! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo juro por todos los dioses!

-Invierno.

-¿Qué?

-Invierno. Quiero casarme en invierno.- ¿En serio creía que mi respuesta era no? Solo por dudar se merecía esa pequeña broma.

-¿Casarte en Invierno? Espera... Entonces... ¡Es un sí! ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que sí! ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Sí, nuestra relación nunca seguiría el camino más fácil ¿Pero quién prefería eso?

Yo, obviamente, no.

.

.

.

No sé mucho de esta pareja, pero me gustaba la idea de que Lukas hubiese estado enamorado durante siglos, pero se hubiese negado incluso a pensar en él como un amigo.

Si alguien se pregunta por la actitud de Noruega, debemos comprender el contexto. La religión estaba muy ligada a la homofobia y Noruega, amigo de criaturas mágicas, era el más creyente en los dioses antiguos entre los cinco nórdicos (En mi opinión).

Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, podéis mandar un review, dar a favoritos o a seguir.

Hasta pronto ^^


End file.
